The Tomb of Cleopatra
by SchoolBoredom
Summary: COMPLETE! Frank's in Egypt helping to restore the sphinx when a tomb is uncovered along with a curse. Joe, Biff, Nancy, and Bess join Frank in Egypt when the curse stikes and Frank is turned to stone. Will they suceed or fail? Read to find out! R&R! Better summary inside.
1. The Perlude And Finding The Ankh

**SB/Kierra: Why are we doing this?**

_Annie: Because I'm in an Egyptian frame of mind right now._

**SB/Kierra: Oh... We don't own... What don't we own again?**

_Annie: (sighs) We don't own Nancy Drew, the Hardy boys, or 'Scooby-Doo: Where's my Mummy?_

**SB/Kierra: Why did you say we don't own 'Scooby-Doo: Where's my Mummy?'**

_Annie: Because that is where this idea came from remember? This is a Hardy boys and Nancy Drew version of the 'Scooby-Doo: Where's my Mummy?' movie that we have._

**SB/Kierra: Oh...**

_Annie: We DO own or OC's. Enjoy!!_

Summary: Frank is in Egypt helping his pen pal to restore the sphinx, when they uncover a tomb, Cleopatra's tomb. Joe, Biff, Nancy, and Bess, join Frank in Egypt when the curse of Cleopatra strikes and it's up to them to solve the mystery of the curse and save Frank and his pen pal and his pen pal's twin sister, who have been turned to stone by the curse. Will they succeed or will they fail and be turned to stone as well? Is there really is a curse or not? Read to find out! Based on the movie 'Scooby-Doo: Where's my Mummy?'

* * *

**_Egypt 41 B.C.E._**

"Centurions, Forward!!" a commanding voice yells as an army attacks.

"_In the year 41 B.C.E., as the roman army invaded Egypt, I, Cleopatra, last of the pharaohs; escaped upon the river Nile. My kingdom had fallen, yet I was Egypt's queen. Vowing to defend the ancient treasure of my people, I sailed for the pyramids. There, beneath the great sphinx, lay a hidden tomb. An impenetrable maze of deadly traps and secret dangers forever guarded by an ancient horror. The army of the undead. A thousand mummified warriors awaiting the call rise from the grave and defend Egypt's last great treasure. The ancient traps were set and the tomb sealed."_

"Under the golden crown of Isis, I cast my cruse, the curse of Cleopatra! Let it be written!!" exclaims Cleopatra.

**Bayport – present day**

"Frank! You have a letter from Richard!!" a female voice calls out from the kitchen.

"I haven't heard from him in two years. I'm glad he wrote to me again." said Frank as he took the letter from his mother and sat back down next to his younger brother Joe, in the living room.

"What does it say?" Joe asked his brother, Frank heard him but he didn't reply as he read the letter from his pen pal Richard.

"Oh wow!!" Frank suddenly exclaimed.

"What is it son?" asked his father Fenton Hardy as he and his wife. Laura, and his sister Gertrude, looked at him.

"Richard's in Egypt with is his sister and uncle and they are going to restore the sphinx of Giza." Frank said.

"That's wonderful." Said Gertrude Hardy.

"That's not all. They want me to join them!!" Frank said his eyes a light.

"Then by all means go right a head. I believe this is a once in a lifetime opportunity." Fenton said.

"Thanks dad, thanks mom." Frank said as he got to his feet.

""You might want to send him a reply." Gertrude said.

"You're right Aunty. I think I will." Frank said before he left the room.

**Egypt – One month later**

Frank met up with his pen pal Richard and his twin sister Rachel and their uncle who told Frank to call him Thomas or Thom. They brought Frank from the airport to the great sphinx of Giza. Working on the sphinx was long and hard work but Frank didn't care, at night he wrote in a journal his aunt gave him the day before he left for Egypt, he would write about the day and what he did and everything. It wasn't until he started to get ready for bed when he thought of his family, he missed them but he knew that he wouldn't see them again until the sphinx was completely restored.

Three months later found Frank working on one of the ears on the sphinx when he brushed away some dirt and uncovered something.

"What the heck? It's beautiful, but what is it doing way up here?" Frank asked himself as he took it and looked around from his perch.

"What till Richard, Rachel, and Thomas see this." he said as he put the necklace into a bag that he had with him and went down to the ground.

"Don't worry uncle. We'll get the sphinx finished in time for the unveiling ceremony." Said a boy with black hair and green eyes, to an older man with graying black hair.

"Richard!! Take a look at what I found!!" Frank called out to the black haired boy as he and his uncle and his sister, a black haired girl with green eyes, joined him.

"What is it?" Richard, the black haired boy, asked.

"It's an ancient necklace of some sort." Frank said as they looked at it.

"What an incredible find." Said the older man who was Richard's uncle Thomas.

"It's pretty!!" exclaimed Rachel the black haired girl, as Thomas holds it up to the sunlight to get a better look at it.

Then as the sunlight hits the ruby in it a strong wind picks up and a beam of light hits the sphinx and a set of stairs appears as the wind dies down. Everyone looks at it shocked that it just appeared like that.

"Impossible!" Richard said as he stared at it with everyone else.

"Amazing!" Frank and Rachel chorused.

"Well! Lets see what down there, shall we?" Thomas said as the four of them grabbed flashlights and went down the stairs.

"Look!!" Rachel said, her flashlight trained on a face.

"My goodness." Thomas said as they got a closer look.

"Frank you did it!! The lost tomb of Cleopatra, hidden for thousands of years!" Richard said.

"Actually _WE_ did it, brother dearest." Rachel corrected her twin as Frank saw something else.

"Cleopatra?" Frank muttered before holding the necklace he found and saw that it was the same one in the image. "Oh wow."

"Treasure hunters will be coming as soon as word that this has been found gets out." Thomas said as they left the tomb after learning of the curse.

"What will we do?" Rachel asked as Frank got an idea.

"I've got an idea that just might scare them away." Frank said.

"Well what is it?" Richard asked.

"It has to do with the curse..." Frank explained with a grin.

"Well I see no reason why the three of you can't go ahead with it." Thomas said after Frank told them his idea.

"I love that idea!!" Rachel said.

"We should tell our other workers the plan as well." Richard said as the others agreed.

* * *

_Annie: We hope you have enjoyed it!!_

**SB/Kierra: That's it?**

_Annie: Yes that's it, don't forget to review or I won't update until I get at least five reviews!! Bye!!_

**SB/Kierra: Cya!!**


	2. Arriving in Egypt

**SB/Kierra: We're back!!**

_Annie: And with a new chapter!!_

**SB/Kierra: Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter!!**

_Annie: We don't own anything except our OC's._

**SB/Kierra: Enjoy!!**

* * *

Two months later Joe Hardy and his friend Biff Hooper are in a truck with Nancy Drew and her friend Bess Marvin. Joe and Biff bumped into Nancy and Bess when they were at the airport, on their way to Egypt. Joe and Biff were going to see Frank who is helping to restore the sphinx and Nancy and Bess were going to Egypt for a mystery free vacation. Now the four of them were in a truck on their way to the sphinx, Joe and Biff had asked if the girls wanted to join them and they had agreed.

"Wow! How cool is it that Frank has spent the last six months here in Egypt?" asked Bess as they drove along.

"Well restoring the great sphinx may be a trill, but I can't wait to see him again and the look on his face when he sees us." Said Joe, who was sitting in the front with Biff, who was driving the truck.

"Hang in there, Joe. This old truck will have us there in a jiffy." Biff said as he glanced at his friend before the truck sputters to a stop.

"You were saying?" Nancy asked from the back next to Bess, as the four of them got out as Joe looks at the engine.

"Bad news guys. It looks like the radiator is out of water." Joe said.

"Well now what are we going to do?" Bess asked.

"Find help." Biff answered.

"We're in the middle of the desert, how are we going to find help out here?" Bess demanded crossly.

"Hey is that a vulture?" Nancy asked as she looked up.

"That's no vulture. It's a hawk." Joe said as they all looked up at the bird.

"Hey it looks like we have company." Bess said pointing at something.

"Hello, I am Ali Mukhtab, at your service." The man said with a bow as he sat on a camel.

"We were on our way to the sphinx when our truck over heated. Do you know were we might find some water?" Biff asked after they had introduced themselves to him.

"I'm sorry my friend, but there is no water here." Ali Mukhtab said.

"Now what are we going to do?" Nancy asked.

"Come, join my caravan. We travel east, towards the flowing waters of the Nile River. There you will find what you are looking for." said Ali Mukhtab.

* * *

Soon they came to the Nile River but something was not right about it.

"How much further is it to the Nile River?" Bess asked as they came to a stop.

"This IS the Nile River." Ali Mukhtab said sounding surprised and confused.

"Okay. So what happened to the 'River' part?" Joe asked as the camel that Ali Mukhtab was riding lay down.

"Our journey together has come to and end. I must find water for my camels." Said Ali Mukhtab as he unhooked the truck from his camels.

"But how are we supposed to get to the sphinx?" Biff asked.

"You have already arrived, my friend. It's just over that hill. Big statue, pyramids in back. You can't miss it." Ali Mukhtab replied, pointing.

"Well thanks, Mukhtab. Hope to see you again." Nancy said.

"If the fates allow it, so shall it be." He replied with a bow before leading his camels away.

"Okay so lets go." Said Bess after a while as the others agreed.

* * *

"We made it, guys! The pyramids and the sphinx of Giza." Joe said as they looked at the view before them.

"Isn't that cool?" asked Biff.

"Oh wow!!" breathed Bess and Nancy.

"Come on guys, let's go find Frank!!" Joe said as he started downward.

"I hope the curse will keep most of the hunters away." Rachel said as Joe, Biff, Nancy, and Bess stopped a few feet from them.

"Even if it doesn't, we WILL make them go, sis." Richard assured her.

"Sooner or later a big time treasure hunter will show up and try their luck with the curse." Frank said as Rachel spotted Joe and his friends behind Frank.

"Speaking of people showing up, it looks like you have company, Frank." Rachel said pointing as Frank looked behind him and his eye lit up as he smiled.

"Joe, Biff, Nancy, Bess!! What a surprise!! What are you doing here?" Frank greeted them.

"There haven't been any mysteries to solve since you left, and I just decided to see you." Joe explained, Frank knew that his baby brother was bored.

"We decided to come for a bit of a mystery-free vacation and we bumped into Joe and Biff at the airport, and they said that you were here so we decided to join them." Nancy explained as Bess nodded here head.

"Where did you get that necklace?" Bess asked as she points to it, around Frank's neck.

"It isn't mine, I found it. It's an ancient Egyptian symbol called an ankh. Some day it will go to a museum, where it rightfully belongs. Guys, this is Richard and his twin sister Rachel, they are the ones who asked me to help restore the sphinx. Frank explained.

"Our uncle is the one who really is in charge of the restoration of the sphinx, we are second in charge." Richard said after the introductions.

"Frank, when we walked up, you had said something about treasure hunters?" Biff said.

"Ever since our discovery, we have been besieged by treasure hunters." Rachel explained.

"What kind of discovery?" asked Bess.

"We'll gladly show you, the ankh is one of them." Frank said as they walked along.

"But first let us introduce you to a close friend of ours. Khafa Ra-Atum, or if you prefer, the Great Sphinx of Giza. Carved out of the living rock 4,000 years ago." Richard said proudly as he indicted to the sphinx they were restoring.

"We also heard you say something about a curse." Nancy commented, as Richard and Rachel exchanged glances.

"We uncovered a tomb... which is said to be cursed." Frank explained somewhat hesitantly, but before any of them could say anything else, a sound reached their ears.

"What's that sound?" Joe asked as a helicopter appears over head along with a bunch of vehicles.

"Did someone order a swat team or what?" Bess asked as they shielded their eyes from the dust that the helicopter disturbed.

The helicopter lands and a cloaked figure gets off the helicopter which then leaves, Bess notices that Frank, Richard, and Rachel scowl at the new arrivals, obviously they weren't happy that the newcomers where here.

"Just as we feared. Rachel we must act quickly." Richard said as he looked at her as she nodded her head.

"Ah. The great sphinx. Nice kitty. Purr for mama." The cloaked figure said.

"Dr. Abigail Van Derrick. Lovely." Frank grumbles with a glare at the cloaked figure.

"Who's she?" asked Biff.

"She's a notorious archaeologists and world-class treasure hunter." Rachel explained.

"You mean treasure _thief._" Richard corrected his twin before pulling out his cell phone, "This is Richard. I must speak to my uncle... Hey!!" his cell phone was yanked out of his grasp.

"I'm sorry, but your call has been disconnected. Permanently." Abigail said as she shut the phone and tossed it to one of her men who crushed it in his hand.

"Secure the perimeter. We work alone." Abigail said to her people.

"Dr. Van Derrick, you must leave here at once." Richard said as he ran up to her.

"And you are?" Abigail asked as she looked him over.

"Richard Jenkins. My uncle left me and my sister Rachel in charge of this excavation." Richard said.

"How nice. Now out of the sandbox, kids. Play time is over." Abigail said as she took her cloak off and started towards the stairs that led into the tomb.

"Wait you can't go in there!!" Frank exclaimed as he stepped forward.

"Watch me." Abigail said as she looked back at him, before they all go down the stairs and Abigail lights the huge torches along the wall.

"Hello gorgeous." She said as a face on the far wall is revealed.

"This is awesome." Said Bess.

"Who is that?" Nancy asked as she points to the face on the wall in front of them.

"The greatest woman who ever ruled. Cleopatra, last of the pharaohs. Atop her head, she wears the golden crown and around her neck the ruby ankh necklace." Abigail replied, since she heard Nancy's question.

"Oh that's just like the... I mean, wow, and I thought I knew how to accessorize." Bess said; Frank had given Bess a look that said not to mention the ankh necklace that he had as the guy who crushed Richard's cell phone looked back at them.

"The tomb itself is sealed. Imagine, the crown of Cleopatra waits beyond this door." Abigail went on as if she hadn't heard what Bess had said, as she placed a little C4 into a crack in the door.

"Please wait. We have translated the hieroglyphics. _'Thus spoke Cleopatra: A CURSE ON THOSE WHO WOULD DEFILE THE SECRET TOMB OF THE PHARAOHS."_ Richard said as he looked at his journal.

"The Nile will fall, the desert will rise. The army of the undead will awaken and all who dare enter will be turned to stone." Abigail said with a laugh.

"The Nile will fall... Joe, we saw the River ourselves. It was completely dry!!" Nancy said reminding them of the River they saw earlier.

"But what does 'the desert will rise, mean?" Biff asked aloud.

"And 'Awaken the army of the undead.'?" Bess wondered as Frank's lips twitched, as he tried not to laugh because he knew the truth.

"Nice try, Cleo, but we didn't come all this way to leave empty handed." Abigail said to the image of Cleopatra.

"If there is an undead army down there, our equipment will detect them." said Maria, one of Abigail's team members.

"And they won't be undead for long." Said Tim, the man who crushed Richard's cell phone.

"Please, Dr. Van Derrick, in the name of archaeology, let us treat this tomb with respect. Its secrets will be revealed in time." Richard said.

"I couldn't agree more, and there is no time like the present." Abigail said as she pulled out a remote and detonated the C4 which blew a hole in the wall.

"She has just destroyed 2,000 years of history." Richard said angrily after he looked back. He and Rachel had been knocked off their feet by the explosion.

"Don't worry, brother. If the curse can't stop her, we will." Rachel said softly.

"She's right, Rich, we'll stop her." Frank said as he helped Rachel to her feet as a ghostly white vapor flies out of the hole and out into the desert.

"That's the creepiest stay fresh seal I ever heard." Bess said nervously, she was clearly spooked, as Tim goes to look out at the desert.

"Hey doc! I think you might want to check this out!!" Tim calls down to them.

They all go out into the desert and look and they see a wall of dirt and sand coming their way.

* * *

**SB/Kierra: Wow that was longer that the first chapter.**

_Annie: I know, but there was a lot of things that needed to be done before the chapter could end._

**SB/Kierra: That was a bit of a cliff hanger right?**

_Annie: Yes it was I decided to change where I stopped the chapter since the last sentence had originally had be the first sentence of the next chapter._

**SB/Kierra: Oh...Review please!!**

_Annie: Bye!!_

**SB/Kierra: Cya!!**


	3. The First Two Victims Of The Curse

**SB/Kierra: We're back!!**

_Annie: And with a new chapter!!_

**SB/Kierra: Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter!!**

_Annie: We don't own anything except our OC's._

**SB/Kierra: Enjoy!!**

* * *

"Whoa, what is that?" Joe asked since he never saw anything like it before.

"It's a sand storm!!" Frank exclaimed, remembering that he's expired them before.

"And the desert will rise. It is the curse." Richard said as he stared at it, thinking _'oh how wonderful mother nature is helping us bring the curse to life.'_

"Unload now!! We need the geothermal sensors!! Abigail ordered her team.

"No!! We must take shelter!!" Rachel exclaimed as the sand storm rolled over them.

"Everybody, back inside the tomb!!" Frank yelled.

Richard and Rachel got to the stairs just as the sand storm hit and blinded everyone.

"Bess!! Nancy!! Where are you?" Joe called out.

"We're over here!! Nancy yelled back, they were not far from the entrance to the tomb when some barrels are blown lose and one crashes into Nancy and Bess, knocking them back into the tomb.

"I'm glad that we're out of that and back in here." Bess commented as they stood up after being knocked all the way down to the bottom of the stairs.

"Me too." Nancy replied as they dusted themselves off.

"Hey is that Richard and Rachel?" Bess asked noticing them.

"Yeah it is. Oh no they've been turned to stone!!" Nancy exclaimed after they got a closer look.

"What did you say?" Biff asked as he Joe and Frank came down the stairs as the girls looked back at them.

"Just see for your self." Bess said pointing, as they came over.

"Oh no!! This can't be!!" Frank exclaimed when he saw his pen pal and his twin sister.

"They've been turned into statues!!" Joe said.

"Impossible!! How can this be?" Abigail asked as she came down to them.

"It's just like it said in the curse." Nancy said.

"And all who enter will be turned to stone." Abigail said quoting the last part of the curse.

"We tried to warn you. Now look what have you done!" Frank said clearly angry.

"We've got to do something." Biff said.

"Stick with the plan. I'm switching to night vision." Tim said as he pushed a button on his sunglasses.

"Copy that. We are live. Awaiting your signal, Dr. Van Derrick. Dr. Van Derrick?" Maria said as Abigail failed to answer.

"Doc, it's now or never." Tim said.

"Alright on my signal." Abigail said after a moment.

"No!! What is it going to take to stop you?" Frank demanded angrily.

"Nothing short of an army." She told Frank before addressing her team "Move out!"

"How 'bout an army of the undead." Frank mutters darkly as he watches Abigail and her team walk through the hole.

"It's all down hill from here." Abigail mutters as they walk deeper into the tomb.

* * *

"It doesn't make sense, why would the curse strike Richard and Rachel? They only wanted to protect the tomb." Nancy mused.

"It looks like we have another mystery on our hands." Joe commented.

"No, we don't" Frank said, knowing that they would be shocked and they were, as they looked at him.

"WHAT?!" the others exclaimed in shock.

"I'm sorry guys, but it just too dangerous this time. If anything were to happen to you I'd never forgive myself." Frank told them; inside he was laughing at the looks on their faces.

"But Frank! We've been on dangerous missions before!! Why not this one?" Joe protested.

"I know." Frank said calmly, knowing all of the cases he and Joe have been on in the past.

"But what about Richard and Rachel? We can't just leave them like this." Bess pointed out.

"Come on Frank, we've got to follow them down into the tomb." Joe insisted.

"Maybe there is a way to reverse the curse." Biff suggested.

"There is no curse." Frank mutters softly, as he looks the statues over, before saying louder "Well at least we have Richard's journal, it could help us safely through the chambers. Okay, you've convinced me, let's go in."

Frank took the said journal and looked at the others. They all go in but they all wonder why did Frank say no then quickly change his mind? It was like he was hidding something, but why would he do that? It was clear that Frank knew more than he was telling, it was also clear that he didn't want them to know about it, what ever it was.

* * *

"Man, that's one steep drop. I wonder how far down it goes." Bess mussed as she stopped and looked down over the side of the walkway they stood on.

"I don't know, Bess." Joe said as he stopped as well and looked down before he noticed that the others had continued on ahead of them and he couldn't see them any more.

"Come on, the others are way ahead of us now." Joe said.

"Yeah let's go." Bess said as they ran to catch up to the others.

* * *

By then Frank, Nancy, and Biff had caught up to Abigail and her team.

"No body move. This is the first trap." Abigail said.

"That doesn't look like Cleopatra." Nancy said looking at the floor in front of them.

"It's not. That's the Egyptian goddess Isis. Her power protects Cleopatra's tomb." Frank explained as Joe and Bess raced in.

"Head's up!!" Joe called out.

"Joe, slow down!!" Frank warned his brother, but it was too late, he and Bess slammed into them and they crashed into Abigail and her team.

"The floor is a trap, so don't move." Nancy told Joe and Bess.

"Oh dear." Bess muttered as the floor started to crack around them.

"RUN!!" Abigail yells and they all run for it.

Joe and Bess run in the opposite direction from the others as the floor falls away.

"Joe Bess are you guys okay?" Nancy calls out to them, from across the room.

"I think so, just a little sore from the crash landing." Joe called back.

"They will be fine, Nancy." Biff assured her.

"I know." Nancy replied.

"This way." Abigail said as she led her team down the hallway they were in.

"See if you can find a way to get over this way." Frank told them as he, Biff and Nancy followed Abigail and her team.

"We'll try!!" Bess called out to them.

Soon Abigail and her team came to another large room that had a balcony that ran around the room which over looked the floor they stood on, with Frank, Nancy, and Biff behind them.

"Hold on. We've got something here." Tim said suddenly.

"There's movement all around us." Maria said.

* * *

**SB/Kierra: That's it?**

_Annie: Yes that's it._

**SB/Kierra: That's shorter that the last chapter.**

_Annie: I know that, but that is the way I wrote it._

**SB/Kierra: Oh... We hope you have enjoyed the chapter!!**

_Annie: Review please!! Bye!!_

**SB/Kierra: Cya!!**


	4. Frank Is Turned Into Stone

**SB/Kierra: We're back!!**

_Annie: And with a new chapter!!_

**SB/Kierra: Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter!!**

_Annie: We don't own anything except our OC's._

**SB/Kierra: Enjoy!!**

* * *

Bess and Joe who finds a bunch of coffins in a really creepy room.

"Wow, look at all these creepy coffins." Joe said as he opened one of them as Bess looked around.

"Oh dear." Bess said as she saw something frightening that was behind them.

"What is it, Bess?" Joe asked as he glanced up at her from the coffin he was looking at.

"You might want to look behind you." Bess said as she backed away, as Joe looked over his shoulder and saw three mummies and he gulped.

"RUN!!" Joe said as he gave Bess a little push and they both ran screaming.

* * *

"Listen. It's Bess and Joe." Biff said as they looked up.

"They're in trouble!!" Nancy exclaimed afraid for her friend.

"And so are we!!" Frank said pointing as the mummies appeared around them.

"The army of the undead!" Tim exclaims as the mummies attack them and some people are dragged away.

They all try to fight the mummies but there are too many of them.

"They're everywhere!" Maria said after awhile.

"Fall back!!" Abigail ordered the rest of her team, as she uses a grappling hook and kicks one of the mummies in the stomach, which was standing on the balcony.

"I hate to admit it, but she's good." Frank grumbles.

"Frank, look out!!" Nancy warns him as he dodges the mummy.

* * *

Everyone runs from the mummies and Frank, Biff, and Nancy are chased out of the room by the mummies and they run down a walkway, as Joe and Bess run on another walkway a couple of feet below them, also being chased by mummies. Joe and Bess turn down another hallway that has stone heads with their mouths open on both sides and water on both sides of the walkway. Then spikes shoot up from the walkway forcing them to run around and soon lightening blot shaped swords come out at them from the walls and Joe and Bess are forced to duck out of the way if they don't want their head cut off.

The stone heads then start shooting fireballs at them from their mouths and one hits the ground behind them forcing them to jump into the water on their right and end up landing on some crocodiles that were in the murky water. They jump back onto the walkway and keep running and end up dodging spears that are being shot at them from behind the stone heads. Joe and Bess are nearing the end of the hallway and are forced to slide on their stomachs to get under a door that is closing and they make it to the other side before the door closes on them. They then hide in some coffins as a mummy tries to find them, and they manage to lock it in a coffin before running out of the room.

They run into some more mummies and they turn and run from them and they disguise themselves as female mummies; which was easy for Bess; and they walk up an incline and roll a carpet down on the mummies, who jump on top of it. The mummies fall off a ledge and onto the walkway which Frank, Biff, and Nancy are on. Frank and Biff catch two of the mummies before they see three other mummies and drop the ones they caught and run for it as the five mummies chase Frank, Biff, and Nancy. Joe and Bess hide behind some stone columns to get away from the mummies that were chasing them.

"Way to go Bess. I think we lost them." Joe said, as they came out of hiding and he was slightly winded from all the running.

"Good. Hey, is it me or is this room getting taller?" Bess asked suddenly as she looks up at the ceiling

"Oh no! We're in quicksand!" Joe said as he realized what the problem was.

"Help!!" Bess yells as Joe joins in and also calls for help.

The mummies hear them and come running back to where they are, by them Joe and Bess were up to their waist in the quicksand.

"Oh dear, this quicksand isn't quick enough!!" Bess said as one of the mummies grabs Bess's necklace and it pops open as they fall through the floor and land in a coffin that was underneath them.

"I think we're safe for now." Bess said.

"Actually, I think we're about to get into bigger trouble." Joe said as the floor starts to break and the coffin falls through the floor and slides down a passageway has they scream.

* * *

As Frank, Biff, and Nancy continue to run Frank slows down and lets the others get ahead of him when a door suddenly opens and reveals another passageway.

"Time to join the madness." Frank mutters with a small grin, as he walks into the hallway; he is not alone in the hallway and he likes what he sees and gets ready for his part in the fun but first...

"**NOOOOO!!"** Frank screams at the top of his lungs as Biff and Nancy, who were walking when they suddenly freeze when they hear Frank scream.

"Frank!! Come on Nancy!!" Biff said as they run back and find the hallway and find a surprise.

"Oh no!! Frank's been stuck by the curse!" Nancy gasps.

"Okay that's it, we're going to solve this once and for all." Biff said.

"Some thing doesn't feel right." Nancy said softly.

"What do you mean?" Biff asked her.

"It's just a hunch but I don't think the curse is real." Nancy explained.

"Real or not, we have to solve this puzzle. Here you take the necklace and I'll hold onto the journal." Biff said as he took the necklace that was around the statues neck and gave it to Nancy and took the journal, which it was holding.

"But what about Bess and Joe?" Nancy asked.

"We'll find them and solve this mystery." Biff replied.

"You sound like Frank." Nancy told him.

"Well, I have helped them solve mysteries back home in Bayport. I guess it's rubbed off a bit." Biff admitted with a slight blush.

* * *

**SB/Kierra: That's it? That's a page shorter that chapter 3!!**

_Annie: Yes that's it. I know, but that is just the way I wrote it. And you know that I want it to fit the chapter title so it might be short or it might be long._

**SB/Kierra: Oh... We hope you have enjoyed the chapter!!**

_Annie: Review please!! Bye!!_

**SB/Kierra: Cya!!**


	5. The Ghost Of Cleopatra

**SB/Kierra: We're back!!**

_Annie: And with a new chapter!!_

**SB/Kierra: We're putting this one up because we feel like you should read the next part in this story even though no one reviewed the previous chapter.**

_Annie: And PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!! Even if you don't like a chapter or if you see a mistake tell me in a review. A lot of poeple read this story but did not leave a review, I NEED to know what you like or dislike about this story. We don't own anything except our OC's._

**SB/Kierra: Enjoy!!**

* * *

Joe and Bess are still in the coffin as it slides along the passageway when it finally shoots out of an opening in a cliff and it drops down and lands in water.

"Oh no!!" Joe said as he spotted something he didn't like.

"It's a whirlpool!!" Bess exclaimed as she and Joe close the coffin.

They get pulled into the whirlpool and after a while the coffin gets shot out of the mouth of a stone head that was underwater and it then floats up to the top and bumps onto the shore.

"Hey Bess, I think we are safe. You gotta see this." Joe said as he opened on side of the coffin and looked around when he sees a bunch of spears pointed at him; he raises his hands in the air, "Whoa!!"

Bess opens the other side of the coffin and looks at the people pointing the spears at them and they gasp when they see her.

"All hail the great Abbesses!!" One of them said.

"She has returned!" the person next to him said as they and everyone else drop to their knees and start bowing.

"Abbesses, Abbesses, Abbesses." They chant as Bess and Joe look at each other, Joe shrugged his shoulders; he had no idea what was going on.

"Silence!! What is the meaning of this outrage?" some one new said as he showed up.

"Almighty Poseidon, the pharaoh Abbesses has returned." The first guy that had spoken said.

"Really? Where?" Bess asked.

"I think they're talking about you, Bess." Joe said softly.

"Me? Impossible." Bess replied also softly.

"It is as the prophecy foretold. Our great pharaoh has returned to us." The second guy, who spoke, said.

"Alone with Josankhmen, her personal guard." The first guy said.

"I hate to break it to you, but we're not really..." Joe said before he was cut off.

"Enough!! The prophecy had been fulfilled. We must prepare a great banquet." Poseidon said.

"Let's just play alone with it, Joe." Bess said softly.

"If you say so, Bess." Joe said unsure if it was a good idea or not.

"That's right, I'm Abbesses and he's Josankhmen." Bess said to the people, who cheered and places them in chairs and carried them away, not realizing that Bess's necklace that had popped off was still in the coffin.

* * *

"Bess? Joe? Oh this place is awful." Nancy said as she and Biff continued to wander around the tomb.

"Don't worry, Nancy. They'll be fine. Joe will protect Bess." Biff reassured her.

"Oh I know he will; I'm just worried about her." Nancy said as they turned down another hallway.

"Hey look at this!!" Biff said as they walked into a huge room.

"It's the entire undead army!!" Nancy said shocked, as she looked at the mummies.

"This must be their secret burial chamber." Biff said.

"But it doesn't make sense. These mummies are still covered in cobwebs. How could they have been chasing us?" Nancy asked.

"You're right, Nancy. They don't look like they have moved since they were buried here." Biff agreed starting to agree with Nancy about the curse not being real.

"What's that up there?" Nancy asked pointing to something.

"It looks like a scroll of some sort." Biff said as they walked up to it and opened it up.

"Look, the ankh necklace!" Nancy said pointing to the image.

"I have no idea how to translate this ancient writing." Biff said.

"I think it says '_the necklace is the key to the cruse'_?" Nancy said as they looked at Richard's jorunal to figure out the writting.

"You mean that, this necklace is the key to this whole thing." Biff asked as Nacny held it up.

"I guess so, but what does it mean?" Nancy replied.

"It means the necklace is mine. Hand it over and no one gets hurt." Abigail said as she and her team showed up.

"Hold it. We've got company." Tim said suddenly, as the scroll and the air around it started to glow, and everyone backed up.

"_WHO DARES DISTURB MY SERCET TOMB?"_ a voice asked as a figure materialized in front of the scroll.

"It's the ghost of Cleopatra!!" Nancy exclaimed.

"_BEHOLD SHE WHO COMMANDS YOU. LEAVE THIS PLACE AND NEVER RETURN."_ Cleopatra said.

"Cough up the crown and we'll go." Abigail said.

"_DO NOT AROUSE THE WRATH OF THE GREAT AND POWERFUL CLEOPATRA!" _said Cleopatra.

"Bring it sister." Abigail said.

"_NOW SUFFER MY SWARMING VENGEANCE!!"_ Cleopatra said as she raised her arms as the light around her got bigger and brighter.

"Locusts!!" Abigail said surprised and angered as the swarm of locusts came at them.

"We have to get out of here!!" Biff said as he and Nancy ran out of the secret burial chamber for the real undead army.

"I don't understand!! The curse didn't say anything about locusts!" Nancy said as they continued to run.

"No but you gotta admit it's pretty Egyptian." Biff agreed as they headed outside.

"Hop on Nancy!" Biff said he got on a motorbike and Nancy got on behind him and they drove off into the desert as Abigail watched them as a locust landed on her shoulder which she flicked off.

"What about Frank, Richard, and Rachel?" Nancy asked.

"It's no use running around the tomb. We need to find some help." Biff told her.

"I just hope Joe and Bess are okay." Said Nancy.

* * *

Mean while Bess and Joe are sitting at a table that was filled with food and they were both dressed like Egyptian royalty. The people who lived there were bowing to them as they ate the food.

"Abbesses. Abbesses. Abbesses." They chanted.

"All hail the prophecy!! The great pharaoh Abbesses has returned!!" Poseidon exclaimed.

"Abbesses. Abbesses. Abbesses." The people continued to chant.

"Welcome to the lost city of the ancient ones. We have come here from many lands choosing to live according to the ways of the pharaohs of old." Poseidon said to Bess and Joe as the chanting stopped.

"That means no TV, computers, or phones." Said the first guy.

"And no fast food." The second guy added.

"Wow." Bess said surprised.

"I don't think I could live that way." Joe said.

"We prefer the magic and mystery of Egypt to the ways of the modern world." Poseidon told them.

"You know what will be really magical? Some more of this and that." Bess said as she pointed to some things on the table.

"As Abbesses wishes." Poseidon said before he snapped his fingers and some of the people of the lost city put more food in front of them.

"You're really getting into this." Joe murmured to Bess as she smiled.

"I admit that I am. I feel like a queen." Bess said softly as they ate.

They didn't see Poseidon push a stone and disappear and walk down a hidden hallway until he came to a set of bars.

"If only pharaoh Abbesses knew the rest of the prophecy. Isn't that right, my pet?" Poseidon said to something that was behind the bars as he started to laugh.

* * *

Nancy and Biff rested at some runes out in the desert after leaving the sphinx.

"This desert is huge. How are we ever going to find Joe and Bess?" Nancy asked.

"We can't give up, Nancy. Let's head that way and see what we can find." Biff said as he pointed off into the desert.

"I guess you are right. Let's go." Nancy agreed as they headed off towards a bazaar.

* * *

**SB/Kierra: That's it?**

_Annie: Yes that's it._

**SB/Kierra: That's longer that the last chapter.**

_Annie: We've been over this before Kierra. You KNOW why._

**SB/Kierra: Oh... right. We hope you have enjoyed the chapter!!**

_Annie: Review please!! Bye!!_

**SB/Kierra: Cya!!**


	6. The Prophecy

**SB/Kierra: We're back!!**

_Annie: And with a new chapter!!_

**SB/Kierra: Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter!!**

_Annie: We don't own anything except our OC's._

**SB/Kierra: Enjoy!!**

* * *

"This bazaar is interesting." Biff said as he and Nancy walked around, looking for Joe and Bess.

"I'm glad I got this new bag." Nancy said as they stopped walking.

"I don't get why you bought it." Biff complained.

"Don't worry Biff, I bought it to keep the necklace safe." Nancy reassured him.

"There is still no sing of Bess or Joe. I'd thought for sure we'd find them here." Biff said as they started walking again, as three masked people jumped out of nowhere at them. "Look out, Nancy!!"

Nancy and Biff moved together so they stood back to back with each other as the three masked men stood around them.

"Hey what's the big idea here?" Biff demanded, but got no answer.

"Let's just get out of here, Biff." Nancy said as they tried to run but didn't get far.

"Looks like we have to fight our way out." Biff said as they got ready to fight.

They fought and Nancy grabbed a stick and managed to break the stick one of them held, after a pause the cloaked figure flipped the stick around the un-damaged end and it opens to release a purple colored gas at Nancy.

"That's the cheapest per fume I ever..." Nancy said as she started to fall asleep.

"Nancy!!" Biff exclaimed as he caught her before Nancy hit the ground but started to succumb to the gas as well.

Biff sits down and groggily looks back up as he hears someone laugh as one of the thugs takes the bag the ankh necklace is in from Nancy before passing out. Later that night Ali Mukhtab lights some leaves from a plant on fire before blowing it out, and a smell comes off it and he holds it under Nancy and Biff's noses and they start to come around.

"Oh my head." Nancy said as she puts a hand to her head.

"Oh, my... Oh hello Mukhtab." Biff said as he looked up.

"Were are we?" Nancy asked as she looked around them.

"We're atop the great pyramid of Khufu. You will be safe here." Ali Mukhtab said.

"Even so, we still have a big problem." Biff said.

"Such as losing your friends." Ali Mukhtab said with his back to them.

"Bess and Joe. Do you know were they are?" Nancy asked him.

"I have a friend who is, shall we say, looking into it. Ah, here he comes now." Ali Mukhtab said as he held out his hand and the hawk drops something into it and perches on his arm.

"Bess's necklace!!" Nancy exclaimed as she recognized the necklace.

"So they did make it out of the tomb." Biff said relieved.

"Excellent work, Apollo. Now, tell me, where did you find this?" Ali Mukhtab said to the hawk on his arm which took off before looking back at Nancy and Biff saying "We must travel north, by the stars."

* * *

Mean while back at the sphinx Abigail, wearing the necklace, stood with Tim and Maria.

"Nothing can stop me now; soon Cleopatra's golden crown will be mine!!" Abigail said as she laughed, then she looked at Tim and Maria and they just stared at her.

"Oh please, you'll get your cut. Now get down there and find what we came for." Abigail said realizing what they were thinking, as they went back into the tomb.

* * *

"Wow this looks like a sports arena and it's a full house." Joe said as they sat on the chairs that there carried inside.

"You're right Joe, but I wonder why we are here." Bess said, as the chairs were put down so they could get off.

"Me too." Joe agreed, as they walked over to the two chairs that were already there.

"Loyal subjects of the lost city, you have chosen to follow me in the ways of ancient times!! But now as foretold in the prophecy the Pharaoh Abbesses has returned!!" Poseidon exclaimed from were he stands in a balcony as the people cheer.

Two of the citizens of the lost city hand Joe and Bess each a shield and spear, unsure of why they were given to them.

"I wonder why they are giving these to us." Bess said as they took them.

"I don't know and I'm not liking it one bit." Joe said with a frown.

"And now, it's time for the Great Abbesses to fulfill the prophecy by making a sacrifice of herself to the all-powerful spirit of the sand!!" Poseidon said as he waved a hand toward a set of huge doors.

"Please tell me he did not just say what I think he just said." Bess said fearfully.

"I can't because he just did, Bess." Joe said softly as the sand spirit was released.

"I'm scared." Bess whispered.

"Me too." Joe replied, looking worried.

"Oh dear." Bess said as the spirit of the sand appears before them as a giant scorpion.

"Come on!! Follow me!!" Joe said as he grabbed Bess's arm and they run from the scorpion.

Joe and Bess jump on to its tail to get out of the way and it flings them off, they land on top of an obelisk. The scorpion knocks it down and it crashes into another, which causes a domino affect and Joe and Bess jump form one obelisk to another before landing in a pile of hay in the stable. They come out on a chariot and the giant scorpion cases them and they go up a ramp made by a broken obelisk. The pins that keep the horses on the chariot come lose and the horses go in different directions as the chariot keeps going straight. It flies through the air and comes crashing down outside the stadium as the scorpion follows them out. The chariot Joe and Bess are still in then starts to fall apart and they run and trick the scorpion. They do a snake charmer act to get away but the scorpion realizes the trick and heads straight for them, and Joe and Bess move out of the way and it crashes through the wall that was behind them. The scorpion lands in the water and you can see sparks coming off it, as everyone gathers around, shocked.

"No, citizens!! Do not be alarmed by what you see!!" Poseidon said as he spreads his arms out and a little box comes flying out of his sleeve, that Joe catches.

"Would you look at that? The sand spirit was just a remote controlled monster run by Poseidon." Joe said as the citizens of the lost city gather around him angrily.

"That man is not Poseidon!!" Ali Mukhtab said as he, Biff, and Nancy, ride in on camels.

"Bess!! You're alright!" Nancy said as she and Biff got off the camels they were riding.

"Don't worry Nancy, we're fine." Bess said as she looked back at them.

"He is Adam Sanders, a brilliant civil engineer, who has been illegally damming the Nile River." Mukhtab said as he held up a wanted poster with a glare at Adam.

"That's how we must have gotten here. He must have stolen the water from the Nile to bring it into the city." Joe said as he knelt by the water as he and Bess, who was standing not far from him, as the looked at the water.

"And I would have gotten away with it, too, if it weren't for you phony pharaohs." Adam said before he was led away by the people of the lost city.

"I don't get why Joe and I just so happen to fit the profile for the prophecy." Bess said as she looked at the wall were that prophecy was written.

"Maybe it was just dumb luck?" Joe suggested as he looked at it himself.

"There is no such thing as dumb luck, my friend; I believe that fate brought you here for a special purpose." Ali Mukhtab said.

"Really?" Bess asked as she tried to imagine the reason.

"Hey, where is my brother?" Joe asked as he just noticed that Frank was not there, as Nancy and Biff trade uneasy glances.

A little while late they sit on some stairs; Nancy and Biff have just finished telling Joe and Bess what has taken places since they had been separated. Now they try to figure everything out.

"It doesn't add up. If the Nile ran dry because of Poseidon's scheme, could the curse of Cleopatra be a hoax as well?" Biff asked.

"It's not fair, why does my brother get turned to stone while we are enjoying ourselves." Joe said angrily.

"Except for the giant scorpion chasing us around part." Bess added.

"Here, Bess, I think this belongs to you." Nancy said as she sat next to her and held out her necklace.

"My necklace!! I wondered were it disappeared too." Bess said and she took from Nancy and put it back on.

"OH NO!! The ankh necklace. It was in my new bag. Where is it?" Nancy exclaimed as she got to her feet.

"I'm afraid the thieves who attacked you, did not go away empty handed." Ali Mukhtab said as he walked down the stairs to where they were standing.

"Then they must have known what they were stealing." Biff said

"Abigail Van Derrick. She knew we had it and that it was the key to the curse." Nancy said.

"If she has it then we'll never be able to turn Frank, Richard, and Rachel back. Oh I'm sorry Joe." Bess said realizing what she had just said.

"Its okay, Bess. I've got a plan." Joe said with a grin.

* * *

**SB/Kierra: That's it?**

_Annie: Yes that's it._

**SB/Kierra: That's longer than the last chapter.**

_Annie: Kierra... (Says warningly)_

**SB/Kierra: Sorry, couldn't help it. We hope you have enjoyed the chapter!!**

_Annie: Review please!! Bye!!_

**SB/Kierra: Cya!!**


	7. The Plan

**SB/Kierra: We're back!!**

_Annie: And with a new chapter!!_

**SB/Kierra: Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter!!**

_Annie: We don't own anything except our OC's._

**SB/Kierra: Enjoy!!**

* * *

Soon they all back were the curse started, back at the hidden tomb of Cleopatra that was under the sphinx.

"Okay, everything, and everyone, is ready." Biff said.

"Good. Now let's go and find the truth behind this curse." Joe said as he, Biff, and Nancy went inside the tomb, hopefully for the last and final time.

They walked around the tomb until they found the army of the undead as they looked over the rail of a set of stairs as they watched.

"Let me go!!" Abigail demanded as she tried to pull away from the mummies that were holding her arms.

"They've got Dr. Van Derrick and her gruesome twosome." Nancy said softly.

"And she's wearing the ankh necklace." Biff said since they all saw it around her neck.

"Okay, it's time for phase two. You know what to do?" Joe said as he faced Biff and Nancy.

"Got it." Biff said as Nancy nodded her head in agreement.

Biff and Nancy got dressed up as mummies and tried to walk past the two real mummies, but unfortunately it did not work. The real mummies realized it and they started to chase them, Nancy and Biff managed to get away and they found themselves in a room with a big clue.

"That was a close one. Hey, Biff, check this out! Bags of cement." Nancy said as she took a look around.

"What are they doing down here?" Biff asked, voicing the question that Nancy was thinking.

"I don't know." Nancy admitted.

"Hey look!! Down there!" Biff said as he looked below them as Nancy came over to look, just as the undead army knelt, as Cleopatra's ghost appeared once again.

"_WHO DARES DISTURB THE TOMB OF THE GREAT CLEOPATRA."_ Said Cleopatra's ghost.

"In the name of Isis, goddess of Egypt; be merciful to us, O queen of the Nile." Abigail said as she knelt and bowed her head.

"Yeah," said Tim.

"What she said." Maria said as she and Tim copy Abigail.

Then two mummies appear on either side of Cleopatra, they had the look of generals of the undead army, both wore the same outfit but one was blue and the othe was green. One of them, the one on her right, our left, the one in blue, signals four other mummies and they place a coffin behind Tim and another behind Maria. The mummies force them into the coffins and close them, as Cleopatra raised a glowing hand and shoots a beam of light at each coffin. After the light hits the coffins they open to reveal Tim and Maria have been turned to stone.

"_YOUR GREED HAS BROUGHT YOU FAR, AND THROUGH MANY DANGERS TO LOOK UPON MY GOLDEN BEAUTY. NOW YOU SHALL RECEIVE WHAT YOU CAME FOR!!"_ Cleopatra said before her golden mask comes off to reveal her mummified face.

"No!! It can't end like this for me!! If you let me go, I promise... I'll stop treasure hunting forever. I'll open and orphanage. I will save the rainforest, I'll recycle!!" Abigail said.

"_IT IS TOO LATE FOR THAT NOW."_ said Cleopatra, as two more mummies place a coffin behind Abigail.

"Oh dear, I can't watch!" Nancy said as she looked away.

"Nancy, look!!" Biff said pointing at Joe who gives them the signal.

"The signal. Hit Biff!" Nancy said as Biff grabs some rope and lassos a rock and swings down and smack into a huge gong.

"Ouch that's gotta hurt." Nancy said as she winced as she watched, and everyone looks at the gong as Biff slips off it.

Joe cuts a rope holding a boat in place before he climbs onto the boat were the people of the lost city are there and one of them winks at him before he starts pounding on two big drums. Bess, dressed as Cleopatra, stands up but her wig slips but she fixes it.

"Behold, I am the great and powerful Cleopatra!! All shall bow down before me!!" Bess cried out as she walked forward.

"Two Cleopatra's?" Abigail said in disbelief at what she was seeing, as Nancy went to Biff's side, who was getting to his feet.

* * *

**SB/Kierra: That's it?**

_Annie: Yes that's it._

**SB/Kierra: That's shorter than the last chapter.**

_Annie: I know that, that's the way I ended up writing it._

**SB/Kierra: Oh... We hope you have enjoyed the chapter!!**

_Annie: Review please!! Bye!!_

**SB/Kierra: Cya!!**


	8. Three's A Charm

**SB/Kierra: We're back!!**

_Annie: And with a new chapter!!_

**SB/Kierra: Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter!!**

_Annie: We don't own anything except our OC's._

**SB/Kierra: Enjoy!!**

* * *

The citizen of the lost city rowed the boat to the other side and they put down board so they could get off the boat and fight the mummies.

"Charge!!" Joe cried out as he led the citizens of the lost city in an attack on the army of the undead. "Bess!!" Joe said as he saw three mummies climb onto the boat and carried her away.

"Come on Biff, let's get Bess!!" Nancy said as they went to help.

* * *

"Oh you poor girl. Two thousand years has not done a thing for your complexion. Here, try a little blush." Bess said after she was brought to the mummified Cleopatra.

"I'll take it from here, other Cleopatra." Nancy said as she showed up.

Nancy put her in a robe and wrapped her hair up in a towel, she then puts two slices of cucumbers on her eyes and puts mud on her face, after a while Cleopatra gets out and hisses at Nancy who runs when she realizes that the spa treatment didn't work. As Nancy runs she heads up a set of stairs and two mummies stretch a rope just about the ground at the top of the stairs, tripping her. They roll her up in a carpet and roll it down the stairs and it knocks over some people of the lost city who were at the bottom of the stairs, before it unrolls and floats up into the air.

"Oh wow, a flying carpet." Nancy said intrigued by it and dive bombs the army of the undead.

The carpet knocks some of the mummies down before it spins out of control, and Cleopatra is knocked on to it and the mummy who stood on Cleopatra's other side, the one in green, when Tim and Maria where turned to stone, held up his sword and cuts the carpet in half and catches Cleopatra when she falls, as Biff catches Nancy when she too falls.

* * *

Unnoticed by anyone Abigail jumps into the air and lets an axe cut the rope that bound her hands together and runs off and find a room with a standing sarcophagus and hieroglyphics on the walls and on the floor before the coffin.

"Here lies Cleopatra, last of the pharaohs, protector of the lost riches of ancient Egypt." Abigail said as she read the hieroglyphics before she opened the coffin and finds a mummy.

"A third Cleopatra! Let's hope three's a charm." Abigail said as she took the ankh from her neck and placed it in a groove on the mummy and its eyes opened and light up along with the hieroglyphics on the walls which then slid up to reveal the treasure, and Abigail laughs "Abigail Van Derrick, you are unstoppable!! At last the crown of Cleopatra is mine!!"

Abigail goes to take the crown but hears something and looks behind her, and she screams when she sees the mummy of Cleopatra, the first one.

"Oh my goodness!!" Nancy and Bess said at the same time as Joe and Biff stared in awe at the treasure around.

"_LEAVE THIS CHAMBER OR BE DOOMED FOREVER!!"_ Cleopatra said before Abigail takes the crown and runs, "_NO!!"_

Then the ceiling starts to break and the water from the Nile River pours in and Abigail gets away as everyone else jumps into a boat.

"Hold on, you guys this is going to be a bumpy ride!!" Biff said as the water slams into the boat.

A set of doors opens and the water rushes out, taking the boat with it. They all start to paddle and Nancy looks behind her and sees Cleopatra behind her in the same boat, also paddling like everyone else.

* * *

**SB/Kierra: That's it?**

_Annie: Yes that's it, the next chapter will be the last one._

**SB/Kierra: That's the same length as the last one.**

_Annie: KIERRA!!_

**SB/Kierra: Oops... ****We hope you have enjoyed the chapter!! (Runs to her room to hide)**

_Annie: Review please... Bye._

**SB/Kierra: Cya!! (Yells from her room)**


	9. The Turth Revealed

**SB/Kierra: We're back!!**

_Annie: And with a new chapter!!_

**SB/Kierra: Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter!!**

_Annie: We don't own anything except our OC's._

**SB/Kierra: Enjoy!!**

* * *

"Bear witness, mighty sphinx!! The crown is mine!" Abigail said after she got out of the tomb and started to put the crown on her head when Apollo snatched it out of her hands. "NO!! My crown!!"

She runs after Apollo who flies towards Ali Mukhtab and he urges the camels forward and springs the trap. Abigail is flung into the air and is rolled up in a tarp that was hidden and that flung her upwards.

"I wonder, do Joe's plans always work so well?" Ali Mukhtab asked himself as he looked up at Abigail.

"Let own!! I command you!! The crown is rightfully mine!! _**I**_ am the sole survivor of Cleopatra's curse!" Abigail demands of Ali Mukhtab.

"Ah. You speak too quickly, the desert hold many secrets still." Ali Mukhtab said as he looked over his shoulder.

* * *

The water breaks through a wall and the boat falls out with it. The water fills up the Nile and flows down it normal course and the treasures are swept along, a little girl about ten sees a necklace and pulls it out and hold it up as the treasure floats past. The boat gets caught up on some rocks near the sore and comes to a stop; Nancy, Bess, Joe, and Biff are at one end and Cleopatra is at the other.

"It's Cleopatra!! Look out!" Bess said.

"I don't know, Bess. She looks pretty washed- up to me." Joe said as they looked at her.

"Rachel!! Are you alright?" came a voice from above, and everyone looks up and sees one of the mummy generals, whose outfit was blue, and it pulled its head off to reveal Richard Jenkins.

"I'm fine brother dearest!!" Cleopatra said as she too pulled her head off to reveal Richard's twin sister, Rachel.

"It's Richard and Rachel, and they're both okay?" Nancy said confused.

"We did it!! We protected the tomb from the worst treasure hunter!!" said the other mummy general, whose outfit was green, as it removed its head as well and it turned out to be Frank in disguise.

"FRANK!!" Joe yelped, as he stared in shock at his older brother.

"I don't believe it!!" Biff said also shocked.

"Surprise baby brother!" Frank said, who was grinning wickedly, when Apollo the hawk drops the crown.

"The golden crown of Cleopatra!!" Richard said in awe as he caught the crown as Frank looks at in awe as well.

"It is in good hands now, my young friend." Ali Mukhtab said with a slight bow.

"Now hold on!! Is there really a curse or not?" Bess demanded to know.

"I'm sure it's easy to explain. Let's see... okay maybe it's not." Biff said.

* * *

"As soon as we discovered the hidden chamber, we knew that treasure hunters would be coming from all over." Frank said, once everyone had changed back into their regular clothes and had gathered in front of the sphinx, to explain everything.

"We hoped that if we could bring the curse to life, it would scare away the looters." Richard said.

"Which was my idea." Frank interjected.

"Our uncle gave us the okay to go a head and put the plan into action." Rachel said.

"So Rachel became Cleopatra, while the rest of us became her army of the undead." Richard explained indicting Frank, the other workers, and himself.

"Then we used quick-drying cement to make stone statues of ourselves" Frank added.

"To convince us all that the curse had really come true." Nancy said realizing what was going on.

"I did add a few touches of my own, like the swarm of locusts. I learned to breed them in a science class I took a few years ago. Who knew it would come in so handy?" Rachel said.

"The only thing we didn't count on was your surprise visit to the worksite." Richard said.

"But we could have helped you." Biff said.

"Yeah, why didn't you let us in on the secret?" Joe asked.

"Like I said before, I knew that it would be dangerous, and I didn't want you to get hurt. I never thought that you would come back with your own army, just to rescue me." Frank said as he put his hand on his Joe's shoulder.

"Well we have the citizens of the lost city to thank for that." Bess said as the people of the lost city cheered, since they were there listening to everything.

"And now Cleopatra's final wish has been granted. The riches of Egypt have been returned to her people." Rachel said.

"No!! I won't stand for this!! Give me my crown! My crown. I want my crown." Abigail said, making everyone look up at her, she is still warped up and her team is tied up as well.

* * *

Later that night at the unveiling ceremony, there were fireworks and Frank, Joe, Biff, Nancy, Bess, Richard, Rachel, Thomas, Ali Mukhtab and his hawk Apollo sat or stood watching the fire works.

"You should be proud, Frank. You helped restore one of the great monuments of the world." Ali Mukhtab said looking at Frank who sat next to his brother.

"I just had a small part in the work." Frank said, even though he WAS proud of it.

"But you play a very large part in something else." Said Thomas, who stood near by.

Yeah, like solving mysteries with me." Joe said softly.

"Hey look what I found!! A firecracker fit for the pharaohs." Biff said as he put it down.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Bess asked him.

"Sure, what could go wrong?" Biff said as he lights it and it flies off and it hits the face of the sphinx.

"That, for one." Nancy said, shocked like everyone else as the nose falls off.

"You know, I think it looks better that way." Richard and his uncle Thomas said at the same time and everyone laughs.

"And now we can go home to solve more mysteries." Frank said after everyone had caught their breath and puts an arm around his younger brother, who just smiles.

**END**

* * *

**SB/Kierra: That's it?**

_Annie: Yes that's it._

**SB/Kierra: That's the last chapter?**

_Annie: Yes that's the last chapter; this fic is done._

**SB/Kierra: Finally!! We hope you have enjoyed the chapter!!**

_Annie: Review please!! Bye!!_

**SB/Kierra: Cya!!**


End file.
